


Ballroom Dancing

by Vonkitty



Category: Assassins Creed - Fandom, Assassins creed unity
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), F/M, Fingering, Oral, Orgasm, Sex, Smut, blowjob, climax, fucckin, im screaming, ya gurl wrote some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonkitty/pseuds/Vonkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night at the ball, you and Arno hang around because Arno had planned something for the two of you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ballroom Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> For all you Arno lovers out there( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> (This was a request but I'm still posting it lol)

**_YOUR POV_**  

 

Arno and I had just gotten done with a ballroom dance; he had thought it would be a good idea to go out to the ball, watch the fireworks, enjoy the classical music, the dancing, and each others company. Arno and I were still in the ballroom, chatting, laughing and joking; we were both pressed up against the wall but his arms were wrapped around my waist and his fingers were clutched onto mine, during this time we stopped talking, we just stood there and cuddled; he pressed his chin against the crease between my neck and shoulder and pressed his baby-soft lips against my skin, leaving the ever so slightest mark, barely noticeable – but there, signaling that I was his.  

We sat and watched in the far corner of the large ballroom, watching the clean-up crew circling the tables and sweeping the floor, tiding everything up and making sure everything was at its clean and original state; “Arno?” I asked whilst tilting my head back to look him in the eye, “Why arent we leaving? The clean up crew already arrived and everyone else is gone, except for us two.” 

He pressed his cheek up to mine and whispered, “Don’t worry about that now, love.” He paused to glance around the room, “For you will find out soon…” 

I looked him back in the eyes with a puzzled look as to what he meant but his attention was fixated upon the others in the room, I had lowered my jaw to say something but I decided it best that I asked nothing, only waited; for Arno always had, pleasant, surprises: such as roses, gifts, anything romantic, really.  

It had been a while of us leaning against the wall in silence watching the crew finish up, but soon everyone had left and we were the only ones left in this gigantic ballroom, I chuckled as I watched Arno remove his hands from my waist and wrapped them around my hand, “Are you showing me now?” I questioned as I was being pulled by Arno away from the small corner we were huddled in, “Why did you have to wait until everyone has gone?” 

He replied with nothing but silence and little giggles as he pulled me across the sleek floor; we had crossed the ballroom and to a door labeled only for authorized personnel, I had wanted to question Arno for his actions but I knew that he had everything planned out and that he knew what he was doing, so I just went with it. 

As he opened the giant double doors, my eyes widened with shock and a little bit if excitement; the room was small but cosy,rug and carpet covering the wooden and tiled floors, a giant bed taking over about a third of the room that was covered with many pillows and blankets piling on each other and flowing onto the floor; a balcony accented the room, the wide doors were open revealing a beautiful view of Paris and the night sky with colorful fireworks in the background blending in the simmer of the stars; there was, one odd thing that I noticed but completely slipped my mind as I saw the fireworks, there was a bit of rope and a cloth in the corner but I thought nothing of it and assumed it was for whoever rightfully owned this room. 

As I finished looking around Arno kissed me on the cheek, “Can you close your eyes for me, darling?” 

I did as he asked,  I stood still with my hands clasped and a smile plastered on my face, excitedly waiting for something to happen; I heard Arno shuffle around the room and I heard the doors shut and something being moved around when I then felt his warmth radiating off of his body and onto me behind me; he placed something around my eyes, such as that small cloth I noticed in the corner, I wanted to ask what he was doing for I was getting, somewhat, worried but as I opened my mouth once more, he slid his fingers over my lips and on the inside of my mouth making a ‘shh’ sound telling me not to talk or worry. 

He took me my the hip and placing one hand a little bit lower then I would’ve intended; he guided me to the bed and laid me down over the edge with my back supported whilst my arse and legs were hanging over the edge; I finally had in mind what he must’ve been planning, and this had gotten me excited, I could feel a wetness developing in my undergarments but I feared that it would be ‘too much’ so I tried to control it but this was harder then I could’ve imagined, being held by this gorgeous of a man with a stunning personality would get you excited either way, even if you tried to control your feelings. 

He traced his fingers around my face and down my neck, following the middle of my bodice and down to my lower hip, where he then stopped to give me a kiss on the lips, hid war, soft, luscious lips pressing and clashing against mine whilst a war was going on inside with our tongues. He lifted head up, his breath still flowing against my neck when he took both of my hands, he used the rope to tie my left hand to the left pole of the bed and the right hand, to the right pole; I was starting to get nervous as I had never done this ‘style’ before, but I had all the trust in him so I said noting, I let him do as he pleased. 

I heard a ‘chh’ type of sound right before Arno said, “Hope you didn’t wear your favorite dress tonight..” with a such type of passion in his voice. 

I chuckled and giggled as the knife he had pulled up ripped up my clothes and the metal slightly grazed my skin as he revealed my bare body; he started with the bodice, he cut right down the middle and same with the skirt, leaving the fabric on before he stopped and took off his own clothes; I heard the fabric gliding and scratching across his skin and as he threw them across the room; and now that he was finally unclothed I was very anxious to see his bare body but I couldn’t, for I was blindfolded and could not see, which gave me such a such a thrill I had to bite my lip just to contain little groans begging for him.  

He walked back over to me and ripped off the rest of the clothes, ripping up 

The sleeves to reveal my arms, sliding the bodice out from under me, and lastly sliding the skirt off of my hips but leaving my underwear on; he started at my neck, hid kisses trailing down the middle of my body, down the middle part of my breasts, down my stomach and bellybutton and he placed many kisses down right above my groin as he slid his fingertips down the sides of my body, making me arch my back from the tickling sensation his soft-pressed fingertips gave off; as his fingers slid down to my thighs he moved one of his hands down my inner thigh and rubbing his thumb around my clit through the silk fabric of my undies, whilst his lips traced both my inner thigh and his fingertips swirling around in a circle on my belly and thighs. 

I let the small and soft moans and groans that I was trying to hold back escape my lips, making Arno chuckle at the sounds and tease me even more by placing his lips over my pussy and sliding them up and down over the silk, which had made me murmur, “Please…” as I begged for him. 

He chuckled once more before using the same knife to rip up my panties and remove them; as he threw them to the other side of the room and they hit the floor I prayed that he would stop teasing me and would just get to it, but he did not, only teasing me more; he has stood up this time and grazed his tip over my clit and my vagina opening, which indeed made me _actually_ beg, “Please…” I stuttered “Arno…” 

As he kept teasing me, my back started aching and arching from the pleasure forming in my clit, as I begged even more he shut me up by bending over my body and pressing against my chest and passionately kissing me, as he did so he had moved his thumb over my clit and placed only the head of his cock in me; bringing it out and back in again just to tease me even more. 

When I started struggling and moving my hands around, begging, _pleading,_ for pleasure, and everything inside me he cooperated; he was bent overtop of me passionately kissing me, on the lips, cheeks, neck, everywhere, as he thrusted his cock inside of me over and over again whilst swirling his thumb around and around and over my clit making me stop and very loudly moan; he traced his vacant hand over my stomach and hips before sliding them back up and squeezing, rubbing and practically playing with my breasts and nipples. 

I was moaning and groaning loudly but trying to contain everything, which only made me moan louder, squeal and wail from the massive amount of pleasure Arno has been giving me, as well as my struggle to hold everything back; I was resisting the pleasure because I wanted to make Arno feel as if he needed to try harder, and just the fact that we were in a public area, which was as frightening as it was thrilling.  

As I was climaxing I was struggling with my wrists being bound and the fact that I couldn’t wiggle around as much as I had wished too; Arno noticed I was close to climax so he propped my legs over his shoulders and started thrusting faster and faster until I let out the loudest moans in my power. 

I was panting and squirming around as he removed his cock from inside of me and untied my hands by cutting the rope bounding them together; he untied the cloth over my eyes as well and putting pressure on my shoulder telling me to kneel down, which I acted as he demanded; I realized as I got down on my knees, since I had already climaxed, I realized he would want me to finish him off… so I did; I started teasing him as he did me, I grazed my lips and tongue over his shaft, noting to skip the head for that was the most ‘vulnerable’ spot. 

As he noticed I was doing the same as he had done to me, he let out a small groan, begging and mumbling, “Oh god…” 

I gave him a small smirk and I had wanted to keep teasing him but I decided I would not, for we were already in the mood… so I slid his cock into my mouth, avoiding any teeth but swirling my tongue around and trying to go as deep as I could; he placed his hands in my hair a tugged, but was still gentle; as he started moaning and mumbling phrases about us under his breath I slid my hands up his arse and onto his back, scratching my nails along his sensitive skin and slightly pulling him towards me so I could reach his cock as far as I could down my throat; as I did this he noticed what I was doing and started to push and pull on my head as well. 

Arno started moaning, “(Y/N)…” he paused to pant, “Oh my... I might…” 

As his words rolled off his tongue and right passed his lips, I was sure to do what he had did to me; I started swishing my head back and fourth to give him as much pleasure as I possibly could; Arno had then started warning me that he was going to finish, and as he did I kept going, waiting until the fluids hit the back of my throat; and when the warm fluid did I backed off and swallowed everything down. 

Arno had a huge smile on his face which meant we were not done, he picked me up and walked towards the bed; he plopped me down on my back, he laid flat on his stomach as he took my legs and placed them over his shoulders; he snuggled his head in between my legs once more and started oral on me; his tongue and lips were playing with my clit, circling and sucking the bead whilst his fingers grazed my hole. 

I was laughing due to the fun time that was going on but paused in between times to let out moans and to wiggle around do to ‘mini-climaxes’ and and he rubbed the inside of my pussy with his pointer and middle finger, constantly hitting the g-spot and every good spot on and around my clit; because of how good he is at oral, I was constantly moving around, arching my back, tilting my head, tensing my muscles in all areas, clenching my fists and obviously groaning like a mad woman. 

“Oh my gosh.. Arno… you’re…” I was about to finish my sentence when I started choking on my words do to an orgasm, I was trying to tell him but I kept stuttering, “I’m gonna.. c-c…” when I instantly let out all the cum and other fluids that were building up inside me all over Arnos fingers and even some parts of his face such as his lips and the tip of his nose. 

Arno backed up and away from me as I sat there panting in joy of what I was feeling and this obvious best-sex-ever with Arno, my love. I laid there on the bed smiling like an idiot hoping that Arno and I would do the same thing that just took place again; A wide grin grew on my face as Arno climbed over me a hugged me as close and as tight as he could; our bare skin touching one another as we cuddled in the bed watching and counting the stars in the distance, cooling down from this instance.  

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still sad that I couldnt throw a baguette pun in there, it would ruin the whole thing :/
> 
>  
> 
> Can someone tell my why I gave my family links to my smut writings?
> 
> Awkward


End file.
